


Knock Knock

by superficialexis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, cringeworthy coming out, innuendos.. kind of, sort of friends to lovers??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superficialexis/pseuds/superficialexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan comes out in the most ridiculous way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, it got weirder. Sorry it's short!

 

     "Phil?" Dan had been looking for Phil since he had got home. He wasn't quite sure where the raven haired man had snuck off to. He had checked all the rooms in their flat so far, except for the most obvious one! Phil must be in his own room, perhaps filming a video. Dan really hoped he wasn't, so what he had to say wouldn't throw Phil off track, but he would say it anyway.

     Dan was planning on coming out to his best friend and flatmate since 2009. Phil had come out to Dan many years before with a simple "Here's your coffee Dan, also I'm bisexual." Dan had somehow found it hilarious, endearing, and totally enraging all at the same time. He was rather jealous that all Phil had to do was give a quick 'hey I'm bi' and all would remain the same.

     Of course, Dan would come out in the most ridiculous and horrifically cringeworthy way only a meme like him could. His idea was nothing less than himself. Ridiculous, sarcastic, and overall perfect face palm material.

     As Dan got closer to his pale friend's bedroom door, he heard talking. Even though he knew his flatmate was filming a video, he decided that Phil ultimately wouldn't mind if he interrupted since he had news this big.

     Dan took a few deep breaths, composed himself as best as he could, and swung open the door to Phil's room before dramatically announcing, "Knock knock, I like cock!"

     Dan's face fell as Phil's head snapped toward him with ridiculously wide eyes, and Dan subconsciously slapped himself as he realized that Phil wasn't filming a video, but instead was on Skype. With Dan's very own mum! Before Dan could question, Phil quickly muttered a "Dan will call you back later, bye Mrs. Howell." And stared at Dan with a mix of confusion and amusement forming on his face.

     "Dan? Why did you say that  
...?" Phil giggled just a little before turning back to his shellshocked friend.

     "And why were you on Skype with my mum?!" Dan was confused and annoyed, but he kept the conversation going.

     "You first. Why did you barge into my room and say.... What you said?" Phil was blushing impossibly, his normally pale face now a light scarlet, the color increasing in hue every second or so.

     "You came out so long ago, I just thought I'd return the favor." Phil's eyes slowly widened in realization as he looked at his newly 'out' friend.

     "Dan! I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm so, so proud you came out to me." Phil stood up and hugged his best friend. "As for why I was talking to your mum, well.... she called for you, but you were out, so I thought I'd keep her some company!"

     Dan chuckled but teared up a little as he felt himself be encompassed into a bear (or lion) hug by the blue eyed man. "I should probably call her soon. She didn't know I was gay."

     Phil simply nodded and said "We'll do it together, okay?"

     Dan smiled wide and said "Okay."  
\----------  
     After the mostly awkward call was said and done, Dan and Phil were sat in the lounge, discussing Dan's recent 'outing'.

     "Dan?"

     "Yes, Phil?"

     "You said you liked cock, I say we test this theory." Phil gave Dan a smirk and a wink, and pointed toward the direction of his bedroom.

     Dan sighed, and said "Are you going to go all 'mythbusters' on me, Phil?"

     "Well, something's definitely going to be busted, that's for sure."

     "What does that even mean?" Phil replied with an 'I have no idea'. Later that week, Dan had to buy a new bed. Phil really was right.


End file.
